


All Of Me

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Free! - Freeform, Rule 63, Virginity, fem!Nitori, fem!aiichiro nitori, fem!nitori x rin, rin and ai's first time, rule 63 Nitori, samezuka dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fem!Nitori x Rin drabble.</p>
<p>Everyone’s first time is major. Rin and Ai’s first time is no different. After a super long bus trip to the national swim competition, Ai and Rin settle into their hotel room…and they do a little bit more than unpack when emotions boil over...with a little surprise in the morning. </p>
<p>Rated M for obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's another requested prompt from my Rintori prompts on tumblr (actuallycnn.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> In this prompt, Ai and Rin lose their virginities to each other and it's all sweet and whatnot. <3
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy this, and please keep sending me requests! I adore getting them. <3
> 
> <3, 
> 
> Kayla

            A big part of being on the Samezuka swim team was traveling to swim competitions 4 hours or more away for regionals. The biggest trip they took was only once a year, and that was the national championship, which is held in Tokyo. As ritual would have it, all the swimmers woke up bright and early at the crack of dawn and stumble over to the travel bus, putting their bags in the luggage compartment on the side of the bus and load on, clutching their pillows and blankets before conking out completely until about noon. The bus ride would compose of mainly sleeping in the morning, grumbling in the late morning hours (Seijuro always had to wake up and sing good morning to everyone, which caused a lot of groans...and curses from none other than Rin Matsuoka), fully awake male swimmers in the afternoon with dirty jokes and stories to accompany.

            Well, the bus was all full of males except for one lavender-grey haired girl whose cornflower blue eyes would glance from swimmer to swimmer, her cheeks a bright red whenever sex was brought up, or she was hit on. Aiichiro Nitori.

            Ai was used to these road trips. She would load onto the bus with her senpai, Rin Matsuoka, and they'd take a seat towards the back. Rin would always get the window seat so he could have something to prompt his "special pillow" against and he'd sleep the whole ride away...until Seijuro began singing around 11:30 AM. Then Rin would be up the rest of the time, unable to get to sleep. At the beginning, Ai was nervous. She could never get any sleep on the bus because she had nowhere to put her head. When they got to their hotel, she'd be red eyed and exhausted, hardly able to stumble into the room before collapsing on the dingy carpet. She'd always room with Rin, which made her very happy.

            She was in love with the snappy competitive swimmer and nothing would be able to change that. She was always there for him. She would go on runs with him, make sure he wasn't too down, defend him against himself when he was criticizing himself, offer her viewpoint on his friendship struggles, and always hand him a towel at the end of practice. Ai had just begun to sadly accept that Rin saw her as nothing more but an annoying kohai when they got deeper involved with each other. He began spilling out all his secrets to the female, asking her to lay with him in his bunk when he was having a hard night with nightmares, or he could not get his repetitive thoughts to shut up.

            Ai had unknowingly made Rin a more open person...and for that, he was grateful.

            Rin would find his heart fluttering up to his throat when he saw the girl in her swimsuit, even though her chest was quite flat and her hips weren't that developed. Ai was just...Ai. To him, Ai was the prettiest girl he had ever seen...not that she knew that, of course. Rin had a funny way of showing affection. He wouldn't get as mad over her messy desk, and he'd let out a few more smiles when she was around him. He'd actually talk to Ai instead of grunting a greeting or nodding when he absolutely had to.

            Ai must've had magical powers.

            Rin yawned behind his hand as the swim team slowly walked to the bus from their residence halls, Ai barely able to walk straight from exhaustion. She hadn't gotten any sleep that night, since she was looking for everything she needed to pack. Rin actually helped her, and if that didn't show her that he was madly in love with her, nothing would. Rin put a soft hand on her shoulder to steady her, taking her bag and loading it onto the luggage compartment on the side of the bus,  boarding and taking his usual seat, her clutching a fleece blanket around her shoulders, settling into the uncomfortable seat next to him. He glanced over to the girl, her big eyes blinking slowly, staring straight ahead. Rin coughed softly as the rest of the swim team boarded the bus as well, Seijuro jogging up to the bus with his stuff, a big awake smile on his face.

            Oh, joy.

            Rin slowly snaked his arm around Ai's shoulders and brought her to his side as the bus started moving to its destination. The rest of the swim team was on the bus, completely knocked out, mild snoring coming from multiple angles on the bus, Seijuro keeping to himself for the moment — a personal record for the energetic swim captain. Rin coughed awkwardly once more, pulling the warm feminine body towards his, his red eyes meeting her startled blue.

            "M-matsuoka-Senpai?" Ai sleepily stammered, confused.

            "Shh. You can put your head on my shoulder if you want." Rin tried to play off the nervousness in his voice, but it only did so much. He thanked god that she was half asleep.

            "R-really-"

            "Yes, now do it before I change my mind." Rin snapped sweetly, looking at the pink and orange sky.

            "Yes Matsuoka-Senpai." Ai squeaked, slowly laying her head upon his firm shoulder, nuzzling into it.

            Rin smiled softly and patted her hair, running his slim fingers through it. She was such a sweet girl, never showing any hatred at any time, even though she sometimes had every single right to. She was pushed around quite a lot until Rin stepped in. Nobody messed with her anymore, since they knew that Rin was just a small whimper away. He was protective of his kohai...weren't all senpais? Rin took a deep breath. He felt like he was more than Ai's senpai. He wanted to be her everything...and he had a feeling that he kind of was.

            Ai would do anything and everything for him. She'd cancel plans, pause studying for her major exams to check on him, and he knew that if he had a bad cough Ai would sneak off of Samezuka's campus at 3 in the morning to buy him cough syrup from the drug store.

            The girl was dedicated to him. Rin wanted to be as dedicated to her.

            So he did everything he could. Ai noticed.

            Rin looked down at the peaceful girl, her long black eyelashes hitting her pale cheeks, her cheekbones regal and slim. He was so grateful to have her as his girlfriend. He took a hand and traced her cheekbones down to her jaw bone, letting out a small smile. Her skin was so soft. He was about to lay his head on top of hers when he realized more than half of the swim team was watching him.

            " _Oooh_ damn, Matsuoka!" One exclaimed, cracking up.

            " _Shut up_! You're going to wake her up." Rin seethed quietly, giving a threatening look.

            "Oh, we'd never wake up your _girlfriend_ , Matsuoka." Another swimmer giggled, crossing his legs and watching Ai breathe softly against the red head.

            "You better not." Rin grumbled quietly, looking at the sun peaking in the sky.

            "So she _is_ your girlfriend?" The same swimmer teased, crossing his arms, the majority of the swim team that was awake paying complete attention. Rin was secretive, as was Ai. They were afraid if the headmaster found out that they were dating, he'd demand Seijuro to create a different rooming assignment.

            "What does it matter?" Rin countered, rolling his burgundy eyes.

            Sometimes the boys didn't know when to shut their damn mouths.

            "Have you guys fucked?" Another swimmer chorused, laughter echoing around the bus, Seijuro looking behind him.

            Rin's eyes widened. Oh god, no. Seijuro heard. He saw the orange-haired swim captain turn in his seat, his amber eyes full of mischief.

            No, no, _no_ —

            "I live right across from them, trust me, _I'd hear_." Seijuro teased, crossing his arms proudly.

            Ai was still sound asleep and Rin was eternally grateful.

            "No, we _haven't_." Rin growled, sending a dire warning to his teammates.

            They didn't pick up on it in the _least_.

            "Why not? You guys have been roommates for like, 6 _months_ , and you know the girl is so _wet_ for you." One swimmer guffawed, causing another snicker of laughter to fill the bus.

            "You're lucky, Matsuoka. If Ai was wet for me, you know I'd fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able-"

            Rin clenched his fists, even though he was flattered. Good. He wasn't the only one who thought Ai wanted him so bad.

            "I know." Rin proudly boasted, sitting up straighter.

            "Matsuoka's gonna get some!" A group of swimmers in the front yelled, causing more male laughter.

            Ai's head shifted a bit and she curled up closer to Rin, her nose gently pushed against his pale neck. She smiled in her sleep and murmured, still completely knocked out.

            "I don't think so," Seijuro spoke up, staring the team down. "Ai's got a higher moral standard than that."

            "Oh _come on_ , Mikoshiba! She wants to be fucked by Rin against everything!" A swimmer exclaimed, his buddies joining in.

            "Yeah! I bet you she'd let him drill her in the shower, on the floor, even on this bus!"

            "That's enough." Rin snapped, running another hand through his love's hair.           

            "But it's true! Yeah, Wouldn't it be so fuckin' hot if she would get fucked from behind? Like, I know she's innocent and shit, but can you imagine-"

            "I said that's ENOUGH." Rin yelled, the bus shutting up immediately.

            "Shit, Matsuoka-"

            "You're not going to talk about Ai that way. She's mine. She's mine to fuck if I want to fuck her and vise versa." He smirked, driving home the point.

            The swimmers cackled and then went back to their own conversations. Rin looked at his girlfriend and put a small kiss on her temple. He'd be lying if he didn't think about screwing Ai over and over again. He'd have dreams of her rolling her skinny hips against his, their moans filling up their dorm. He put his head on top of hers and found himself falling into a peaceful sleep.

            Ai and Rin were awoken by Seijuro a few hours later — they had finally arrived at their hotel for nationals, it being around 9 at night. They had driven all day. Ai stood and stretched, moving her hips to stretch them out. Rin watched, swallowing softly. He grabbed her bag for her and they got their room key, filing up to their floor, Ai taking the key and opening the door.

            It was a standard hotel room with just one thing missing. A second bed. Ai slowly turned to Rin, an eyebrow raised.

            "Matsuoka-Senpai?" Ai questioned awkwardly.

            Rin nearly stormed out of the room to kick Seijuro's ass, but refrained. He knew that Seijuro planned to give Rin and Ai this room. If this wasn't a message to _"go on and screw each other already"_ Rin didn't know what was. He ran a hand through his red hair and let out a slow sigh.

            "I think we both know who planned this." Rin sighed, putting their bags down and walking up to his girlfriend, putting a hand in her hair, a small smile on his thin lips. "We've slept in the same bed before..."

            Ai swallowed. That was true, but during those nights they slept together, she would find herself _insatiable_. She would just want to be pressed up against him, always touching him, feeling his lips with her. She wanted more than a goodnight kiss when they slept in the same bed. She wanted to be touched — _every_ area of her body touched. She wanted to pull off his tank top and nip along his collarbone, leaving her own little bruises. She wanted his sharp teeth to sink into her pale neck, leaving beautiful bite marks that would prove exactly who she trusted and was in love with. She wanted his tongue to lick up and down her neck, sliding down to her collarbone, her chest, and further. She wanted to rake her hands in his hair and whimper his name. She knew that Rin wanted the same thing. Whenever he'd press up against her during the night, she'd feel that beautiful stiffness and want to embrace it fully. Her pupils gently dilated, but she was sure to look away from her senpai.

            They both unpacked quickly, brushing their teeth and changing into their sleep clothes before pulling the covers back, the mattress springy and uncomfortable. Ai was about to pull on her sleep shorts when Rin gently grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

            _"You're not going to need those, Ai."_

            Ai's heart leapt to her throat, unable to explain the beautiful shivers she got up her spine, biting her lip hard and blushing. He didn't put on his tank top, pulling her closer, nipping her earlobe. Ai let out a shaky breath, slowly pulling off the shirt she had put on to sleep in. Rin smirked sweetly, kissing the junction between her neck and collarbone causing the girl to let out a small moan. She put a hand in his hair and let out a shy giggle.

            "Why, Matsuoka-Senpai?" Ai teasingly asked, pulling back to look at him.

            "Because...we're going to do something we should've done awhile ago, Ai." Rin teased back, biting her earlobe softly, breathing gently into her ear.

            Ai let out a choked moan, surprised that Rin would be so straightforward about it. Rin's hand trailed from her face down to her lacy underwear, slipping fingers into the sides, gently slipping the left side of her panties down. Rin, although a virgin, knew that girls had to get very wet and excited to even begin to have sex, so he decided to make Ai's night by doing just that. He nipped the shell of her ear and let out a small laugh. Ai shivered against him, clutching tightly. His ministrations were anything but small.

            "Matsuoka-"

            "Ai...I want you to call me Rin, okay?" Rin kissed Ai on the side of her lips, licking gently into her mouth that way.        

            Ai's heart skipped several beats, a small whimper coming out of her throat. It was obvious that she was trying to keep her voice back as Rin slipped his thumbs into her small A-cup bra, the gentle soft pads of his thumbs finding her raised pink bumps, teasingly raking them over the flesh. Ai let out a loud gasp, throwing her head back. She had never felt _that_ before. She held herself tighter against the fellow swimmer, the sensations she was getting from him barely touching her nipples causing her hair to stand on end, her ocean blue eyes staring, wide-eyed into the red of Rin Matsuoka. She whimpered a bit louder, suddenly biting his shoulder gently, causing Rin to let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan. He rubbed her back gently, looking her in the eye as he carefully unhooked her bra, holding the straps in his hands.

            "Can I t-take this off?" Rin stumbled, nervous.

            "Y-yes...please...please take it off." Ai choked out, leaning forward and biting Rin's bottom lip as soft as she could as he allowed one thumb to continue its flirty ministrations on her chest as the other hand flung the soft bra from the girl's chest, his fingers trailing to her underwear next.

            Rin could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter, and Ai noticed. She fumbled with his zipper for a few seconds, lust and need fogging up her mind and messing with her coordination. Rin let out a smug laugh, sinking his teeth into Ai's lower lip as he unbuttoned his pants for her, pulling down the zipper excruciatingly slow. Ai quickly grabbed the belt loops of Rin's pants and yanked them down, unveiling his boxers. She, in a thrilling act of voyeurism, watched her grind her lacy panties against his cotton boxers, seeing him twitch barely, his precum creating a wet mark by the head. Ai let out a satisfied groan, rolling her hips faster against Rin's boxers, biting her lip as she ground harder. Rin let out a shocked moan, it filling the room quickly. He grabbed one of Ai's hands and led it to his boxers, begging her to stick her hand inside.

            "Ai...Ai _please_..." Rin begged softly, kissing her hard on the lips, nearly creating a bruise.

            "Yes, Rin..." She breathed, quickly putting her thin and delicate hand into his boxer shorts, grabbing a hold of his shaft, allowing her slim thumb to tease the head, feeling the warm precum soaking the pad of her thumb. She let out a small musical moan. "Oh, Rin..." She giggled, biting his neck.

            "A-Ai..." Rin choked quietly, lulling his head back.

            Ai let out a satisfied smile, allowing her thumb to rake over Rin's slit once more, painstakingly slow. There was no denying the whining moan that escaped from the back of the red head's throat as she did so. She pressed her bare chest against his, breathing softly.

            "R-Rin...oh, Rin..." Ai cursed softly, feeling Rin go back to playing teasingly with her chest, his pointer and middle fingers securing themselves around her nipples, giving a testing squeeze. Ai threw her head back quickly, letting out a loud moan. " _More_ , Rin!" She exclaimed, nearly commanding him.

            Rin could not describe the pleasure he got from Ai's pleasured primal beg, and he continued the ministration even harder this time. As Rin predicted, Ai let out yet another loud moan, clawing at his shoulders with her short nails. Ai's thumb stayed on Rin's leaking slit then moving with her palm to shift up and down on his hard shaft. Ai bit her lip and knelt down. Rin's eyes widened as he watched his innocent girlfriend pull off his boxers with her fingers, her perfect pink tongue wrapping itself around the head of his shaft. He put the back of his hand against his mouth and let out the most musical moan. It felt better than anything he had ever imagined. He bit his lip so hard that it bled a bit, causing Ai to lift herself back up and lick at the small wound, causing Rin's eyes to widen more. He had no idea how dirty Ai could be...and he hadn't even seen the bulk of it.

            They fell back on the bed, their minds hazy, Ai quickly laying down flat, looking up at her boyfriend sweetly. Rin placed himself on top of her, lining their hips up, letting their feverish skin make contact. Ai let out a breathless laugh, eyes half-lidded. Rin kissed her on the cheek and trailed his lips around, taking a deep breath.

            "R-rin...I'm a virgin." Ai whispered quietly, nervous.

            "I know...m-me too." Rin confided, making eye contact with the sweet swimmer, a small reassuring smile on his face.

            "W-will it _hurt_?" Ai winced, worried.

            "It s-shouldn't...remember sex ed?" Rin teased, grabbing his bag and pulling a package out. Ai watched carefully.

            "Y-yeah..." She whimpered, holding onto his shoulders softly, her blue orbs looking at the ceiling to the bed to the floor.

            Rin opened the condom package, quickly slipping the condom on, readjusting his position on top of his slim girlfriend, kissing her softly, rubbing his hands up and down her sides to warm her shivering body up.

            "Shh...if it hurts, tell me..." Rin assured, the nervous tone in his voice obvious. He swallowed thickly and showed a shy smile to Ai.

            "O-okay...p-please be careful..." Ai winced, bracing for impact.

            Rin quickly stopped lining their hips up.

            "Ai. Look at me." Rin requested, his voice sensitive as Ai obeyed.

            "Y-yes?"

            "I'm not going to...enter you without prepping you first...you know that, right?" Rin smiled, then plunging his mouth onto her milky neck, leaving numerous hickeys.

            Ai threw her head back and grasped onto the bed sheets desperately, her toes curling. She was overwhelmed when she felt his long fingers trailing down to her heat, gently playing with her bundle of nerves, her letting out a muted scream, eyes wide.

            "Wh-what did you _touch_?" Ai questioned, shocked. She had no idea she had that...part accessible.

            "I don't know." Rin grinned, flicking his pointer finger over the button,  loving Ai's moans and begs.

            Once Rin was sure Ai was on the brim, he stopped and slowly slipped his middle finger into Ai's lower lips, feeling the smoothness of her insides, letting out a breath through his nose, pleasured to feel that part of Ai. Ai threw a hand over her mouth, letting out a shocked gasp, writhing underneath him.

            _And god, the way Ai writhes_.

            He felt her soaked insides, his finger feeling the silkiness of her inner skin, slamming his thin lips over hers, sure to leave a massive bruise over her wet mouth, positioning himself. He parted their lips a fraction of a centimeter, looking into her blue eyes with his red.

            "I'm going to push in...okay?" Rin warned, looking at his love, nuzzling her forehead with his.

            "O-okay...b-be slow." Ai whimpered, bracing herself for major pain.

            Rin took a deep breath. He was terrified that Ai would cry out in pain and shove him away, refusing to be touched again. What if Rin didn't do it right? What if he went into the wrong...hole? What if he tore her walls? Did they call it popping a cherry? Would she bleed? Would she cry and curl up to make herself try to calm down? Could he pop out her hip? Rin took a steadying breath, putting his lips barely on Ai's, lining himself fully before pressing the head of his cock at her opening.

            "Ai...I love you." Rin nervously smiled, putting a hand in her hair.

            Ai let out a muffled whimper, clawing at his shoulders as he properly pushed in, it fairly easy from how lubricated Ai was. She let out a scream of glee, writhing her hips quickly, bucking up and down wildly. Rin was shocked — he wasn't even accustomed to her tight slick hole, and there she was, beginning something that should start halfway through sex. Rin let out a small moan mixed in with a laugh, gently stopping her hips with his hand.

            "W-what?" Ai panted, still trying to move.

            "Ai...shh...you're moving too... _ummmf_...fast..." Rin moaned, his hips snapping forward on instinct.

            Ai slowed her gyrations, a dark blush filling up her cheeks.

            "S-sorry-"

            "I didn't say that was a bad thing...I just want to last a bit longer." Rin winked, his slim hands wrapping around her hips and sliding himself into her addicting heat.

            Ai's toes curled, Rin still pushing in and out, his end coming close. Ai let out a loud whimper when Rin grabbed the girl's legs and pulled them up to his hips, getting a new angle on his kohai, thrusting faster. Ai's eyes nearly popped out of her head, letting out a sustained scream, her hands clawing into the mattress, the warmth pooling in her lower abdomen, winding tighter and tighter until it appeared to feel like a storm within her. Rin let out soft groans of Ai's name, gripping her hips tighter.

            " _O-ow_..." Ai whimpered, wincing.

            "So-sorry." Rin stammered, loosening his grip as he continued to slam into the addicting warm silk Ai possessed, letting out a louder groan.

            "Rin!" Ai gasped in a shocked voice, moving her hands to his shoulders, sinking her stubby nails in.

            "Ai..." Rin whimpered, beginning to thrust in faster.

            In and out, in and out, in and out, a twist there, a twist here. In and out once more.

            "RIN!" Ai screamed, her sweet insides squeezing against him, causing him to let out a quiet groan.

            "Ai-Ai..." Rin breathed, slamming in tighter, hearing the erotic sound of her slick insides making the most pleasuring squelching noises. Rin threw his head back. "Ai!" He managed to choke out before burying his face in the girl's neck, cumming.

            Ai swallowed, her limp and relaxed body sinking into the spring mattress, Rin slowly and surely pulling out of the exhausted girl, tying up the condom and disposing of it in the trash before letting her curl against him. She tried to catch her breath, her heart beating rapidly.

            "R-rin...I love you." She whispered, her lips quivering.

            "I love you too, Ai." Rin smiled, kissing her forehead before following her into a deep sleep.

            --

            The next morning, Seijuro was furious. Ai and Rin were late. They were to be at the national competition in 30 minutes, and at this rate, they wouldn't even have time to take off their clothes, let alone warm up in time for the event! Seijuro grumbled angrily, getting Rin and Ai's spare room key, throwing open the door.

            "OKAY GUYS, I DON'T CARE IF YOU-" Seijuro quickly stopped, nearly falling backwards upon seeing Rin and Ai curled up against each other, the blanket pulled over their naked bodies.

            Seijuro coughed awkwardly, grabbing one of the pillows on the floor and throwing it at Ai's head. She grumbled and slowly sat up, the blanket slipping down her chest, blinking, nearly screaming when she saw Seijuro right there. He winced and shook his head, seeing Rin begin to stir.

            "I WAS NEVER HERE." He whined, bolting out of the hotel room. "BUT YOU AND MATSUOKA BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES READY TO GO OR I'M TELLING THE WHOLE TEAM."


End file.
